<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Dress by UserExeNotFound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413111">Wedding Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserExeNotFound/pseuds/UserExeNotFound'>UserExeNotFound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Countryhumans Oneshot Collection, crossposted from Wattpad [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Fluff, how does tagging work sobs, there should be a warning for google translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserExeNotFound/pseuds/UserExeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>France and UK are renewing their marriage! So of course she absolutely HAS to drag (most) of her family with her to pick out a dress.</p><p>And if she planned to finally do something about that crush her son has, nobody has to mention that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Germany (CountyHumans), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Countryhumans Oneshot Collection, crossposted from Wattpad [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>America really didn't know how he ended up like this.</p><p>Oh no, wait.</p><p>He did.</p><p>It had started out with their father and mother telling them they would renew their marriage. He was happy, he really was. Lately he had had the feeling that the spark between them went out more and more. Probably the fault of the Brexit, if he was honest. Nada and Zea had been quite scared they would divorce.</p><p>When they had been sat down in their living room, they expected the worst. He expected his parents to tell them about their divorce and: "Now you have to choose who you want as your legal guardian.", because apparently, even as legal, independent countries they couldn't be trusted. Man, he had even expected them to announce the third world war!</p><p>You won't imagine the relief he felt when they told them they would have a second marriage. They even learned about Canada's engagement to Ukraine that same day! The family had spent the rest of the weekend together, just being happy.</p><p>It was all fun and games until his mother decided that he HAD to come with her to look for a wedding dress.</p><p>Okay, it was not like he had a problem with that. His mother was a beautiful woman, and America always jumped at the opportunity to compliment pretty ladies. And hey, Zea, Ukraine and Canada would come too.</p><p>Ukraine wanted to look for a wedding dress as well. She told them she and Canada went to a bunch of shops already, but she never found the dress she felt like saying yes to and going to marry his brother in.</p><p>Canada, just like him, jumped when he could compliment some of his friends and family. Besides, he wanted to be with his fiancee when she picked her dress.</p><p>New Zealand just wanted to look at the pretty dresses and accessories. Wanted to feel like a princess sitting in that shop, even when she didn't put on any dresses. France had wanted her to come as well. She was the only female besides their mother in the family after all.</p><p>It was all fun and games until France informed them about Germany coming too.</p><p>It was not like America had a problem with Germany. It was the opposite, really. They had strong ties and their countries worked good together. She was one of his closest allies. For her he even was her closest ally outside of Europe.</p><p>It would have been a fun bonding experience if there wasn't this crush the American was trying to shake off.</p><p>Why DID Germany even have to join them?</p><p>When he asked that he had received a light slap from his mother, followed by: "Because I want her to! She is my best friend and I value her opinion on my wedding dress. I want her to come, even if she is not family. En plus, elle est ma demoiselle d'honneur. <strong>(Besides, she is my bridesmaid.)</strong>"</p><p>America knew that she wanted to hang on that damn 'yet' and he never regretted telling his family about something so much like how he regretted confessing his crush on Germany in front of them. He also knew France did it not only for herself but also because she wanted to tease him.</p><p>But still, even when he knew how he got himself into this situation he still wanted to know how he deserved it in the first place.</p><p>Was ist the slavery and heavy racism back then?</p><p>Was it his late joining in both wars, letting his friends and family suffer so much before finally helping them?</p><p>Was it all the pranks he played on them and how he didn't take his work seriously 80% of the time?</p><p>America really must have done something horrible to deserve this.</p><p>"What do you think Ame?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I asked what you think about this dress."</p><p>Ah yes, the shopping. America took a good look on his mother. Seems like she chose a ballgown for her dress. The top half was very tight fitted, showing off his mother's chest nicely with the skirt growing wider and looking like one of these old dresses she used to wear in her monarchy times. It would be good for twirling around and watching the dress fly.</p><p>"I don't really like it if I'm honest.", he answered while pushing his sunglasses up.</p><p>"Aww... Well, what do you suggest then?", she pouted while saying this and he felt slightly guilty for denying her this pleasure but the ballgown really brought back memories he didn't like at all. He really didn't want to remember that stuff while at their ceremony.</p><p>"I think a... what's it called... Trumpet? Yes, Trumpet. I think that would fit better. It would show off your curves and you could have even more glitter and stones on it than with the ballgown.", Germany piped up from her seat next to him. She had been very quiet and reserved since they picked her up from her house, and had just been admiring the dresses with a small twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>America wondered if she thought about someone while she scanned the dresses. If she imagined standing on the altar with someone wearing a beautiful dress, living out the best day of her life.</p><p>It would probably be Poland or Russia. She had a close relationship with both, an important, if sad, past with them and both seemed to fight for her attention constantly. Or maybe Finland? They had similar goals in life, she admired him for being the most eco friendly country in the world and he complimented her for being the top recycling state and flirted with her on a daily basis. But at the same time it could be Austria or Switzerland too! She was the most comfortable with them, using her countries slang when she talked to them, hell they spoke the same language! Then there was also the possibility of Italy and Japan. They were childhood friends and met every time one of them had a nightmare to discuss, and talk about it. They had similar traumas, understood each other on a deeper basis than any other country. Or what if it was the EU? or god forbid the UN?</p><p>Then there was also the possibility that she didn't even like dudes. Maybe she was a lesbian! The only one from the before mentioned who had a chance then would be Japan but there were plenty other female countries she had bonds with. Or what if she didn't like male or female countries and prefered those that identified with neutral pronouns? Poland would have a good shot, Switzerland too.</p><p>The more he thought about it the more jealous he got, the redder his ears got. He didn't even want to think about having to sit there, in her ceremony, watching her from afar as she laughed with her partner, putting their rings on each other's fingers and her kissing them. The boy really had to do something about this crush of his.</p><p><em>What if you stood there with her? What if you got to look into her eyes, losing tears of happiness as the priest declares you wife and husband? What if you get to kiss her?</em>, some traitorous part of his mind hissed. He shook his head again. He had to focus! His mother didn't take him here to have a meltdown.</p><p>"That would be a lovely idea!" "What?", dumbfounded, the striped male stared at his companions. "Avez-vous cessé d'écouter à nouveau? <strong>(Have you stopped listening again?)</strong> I proposed that Zea and Ger get to try out some dresses as well. It would be boring for them and je veux vraiment les voir dans une robe de mariée! <strong>(I really want to see them in a wedding dress!)</strong>", France explained herself and instantly he knew she had an entirely different motive. He was completely sure she just wanted to see him get all flustered.</p><p>"A- alright i- if you have too...", he replied hesitantly. He was certain he would lose his composition even more than he already did since this trip started if he saw Germany in a lovely wedding dress now.</p><p>What kind of dress would she wear? Would she want a ballgown? A Mermaid dress? Would she want to go minimalistic and pick a Tea-Length? He gulped just imagining her in a Trumpet or a Sheath type dress. Both of these would highlight her slim figure so beautifully. She didn't need to have curves like his mom. He would love to see her small breasts and small hips and tiny waist highlighted by them.</p><p>Would she want it to be simple? No glitter? A ton of glitter? Would she wear an eggshell colored dress? A white one? Maybe she'd go completely against the code and pick a different color? He himself thought a light pink would look nice on her, perhaps a very low saturated orange to go with her yellow skin?</p><p>"Then it's decided! America will go with Germany."</p><p>Damnit! He really had to pay attention more. Even if he didn't know what was even going on he decided to ask: "What?! Why me?" "Because Canada goes with Ukraine and I will go with Zea to show her one I thought she would like. Considering that Germany isn't sure, you two can go around just browsing the inventory."</p><p>France's tone sounded final and with one last glance, adored with a mischievous smirk, towards America, she sauntered off, dragging his younger sister with her to show Zea whatever she found.</p><p>Looking over to Canada he saw him shrug helplessly before turning around and hurrying after his soon-to-be-wife, who had already disappeared between rows upon rows of dresses.</p><p>"You don't know what they placed you with me for, richtig? <strong>(right?)</strong>", Germany chuckled slightly. Hearing that sound, America wanted to hear her laugh so badly. It was a shame she rarely did that. Now that he thought about it, he had never once heard her laugh. Only chuckle or smile without showing her teeth.</p><p>He sheepishly scratched his neck: "No idea."</p><p>Again the younger country chuckled. "They pared you up to go looking for a dress with me."</p><p>At that America stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. "What?!"</p><p>She sighed, looking off to the side. Had he been better at reading her expressions he would see the flicker of disappointment on her face. "I really tried to convince them that I don't want to put on one of these dresses, but I couldn't say no to their puppy dog eyes. They make me weak. Considering that I have absolutely zero plan on what kind of dress I'd wear and they didn't want us both to be alone they decided putting you with me to search one would be a good idea.", she replied.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Abort mission! Abort mission immediately! This is not a drill! I repeat! THIS! IS! NOT! A! DRILL!</p><p>Internally panicking, the taller of the two just nodded and let himself be taken by the arm and led to some rows of the fancy, expensive clothing that France had pointed the German to earlier.</p><p>Was she serious now? He would completely stop functioning like this! He had no problem talking to Germany when there were other countries around, but alone? All by himself? He didn't even know how to start a conversation, let alone continue one when she started some. All the times they had talked, just the two of them had either been professional talks where both parties knew that the topic was or awkward conversations that ended after just a few sentences, that left both countries wanting to talk more. The only alternative was flirting! It was the only thing he could do with Germany all by himself without stuttering like a damn fool, and that was only because he flirted with literally ANY country every day! She wouldn't even notice that he was really trying because he did it so often with so many people!</p><p>How was he supposed to go search for a WEDDING dress with her like this?</p><p>She would ask him for his view. If he liked that kind of dress. If he liked this color or rather that other one. If he thought she should get one with sparkles and glimmering stones or likes her better in a more simple style.</p><p>What if she asked him to go CHANGE with her?!</p><p>What would he do if she needed help with the zipper? It was at the back of the dress, right? He would have to go into the changing room with her to put the dress on AND take it back off. Now, he wouldn't have that much of a problem with helping her take off just her clothes in general but they weren't dating! He wasn't even sure if he loved her or just felt an attraction to her that would go away soon. He didn't know if she even liked him back!</p><p>And how would she look IN the dress? She would show it to him, of course she would. He would be the first to see her and be the one to decide if she showed herself in the dress to the others or not.</p><p>This was definitely too much responsibility for the American.</p><p>"What do you think about this one?"</p><p>He shook his head and glanced at the dress Germany pointed at.</p><p>It was a pretty white A-Line type dress, without sleeves. The skirt had a more silky look, the very top part of it being transparent with an white underskirt underneath. There were small glittering stones and small particles all over the skirt and collar.</p><p>"It's nice.", he mumbled. It really was. It would look good on her.</p><p>"Do you think I should try it on?" "Yes." "Alright then.."</p><p>America followed the smaller country to the changing rooms, mentally preparing himself. He gulped and got together all the courage he had in his heart to ask: "Do... you need any help in there? The zipper is one the back, right..?"</p><p><em>Oh god.. please don't slap me...</em> He watched as Germany stopped walking to turn around. She seemed to gradually realise what he asked and he got the best view possible on watching as her face grew so red that you could compare it to the color her father had on his flag, the yellow barely standing out anymore making her a black-red country now. He slightly chuckled at that thought.</p><p>"Uhm... that... would be nice", she pressed out, hiding her face by turning around and quickening her pace to the cabins. Now it was his turn to grow red. He would really go in there with her.</p><p>He caught up with her fast and both didn't say a word to the other, too busy calming down their blush and nerves. As Germany opened the door to the changing room and stepped in, America took a quick look around before joining her and quickly closing the door. He didn't want anyone seeing him get in there with her. They would probably think they were about to get down and dirty, doesn't matter who they were.</p><p>He was so glad that Japan and South Korea weren't here right now. They would have no doubt found out about this and somehow taken a few photos if they were.</p><p>Sighing, he turned his back to lean against the door, and only then did he realize how small and cramped the cabin was for two people and a dress. Seems like the establishment threw out their money for the good looking outside of the shop and the luxurious inside with the expensive dresses but cut short on making sure the cabins could fit at least two people.</p><p>The cabin was just big enough for a future bride to try on her dress without hitting the walls with her body but it definitely wasn't made for two people to stand in.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, Germany was a pretty small country, both in height and body type but America was over the average for height, just like Canada and Russia. Considering that he had some muscles too and had to lean his head down to fit it was pretty cramped and there wasn't really much space between him, Germany and the dress.</p><p>He really didn't want to know how it would be like to be Russia, stuck in here. He wouldn't wish this to even his greatest enemy, the Soviet Union, who had somehow managed to be even taller. Man, that dude was the tallest country that ever existed to his knowledge!</p><p>When he realized the closeness to Germany he gulped again, nervously staring at the floor. "Uhm... Amerika could you.. close your eyes, perhaps? I want to undress now...", she stuttered. Looking at her she somehow managed to get her cheeks even redder than before. Seriously, soon she'd be nothing but a tomato. Then he could call her the Federal Tomato of Germany, or maybe Federal Republic of Tomato. Tomato Republic of Germany would be funny too...</p><p>He shook his head and looked at the ground. Then closed his eyes.</p><p>"Eyes closed, Germs. You can... undress now. Tell me when ya need help."</p><p>With only the darkness to see, America couldn't do anything else than focus on the sounds that echoed in the silent room. Clothes rustling, buttons opening, zippers moving, the clinking of a belt.</p><p>Definitely the best ASMR he ever listened to. And to think that, if he just opened his eyes and looked up, he would see his crush. In her underwear. He was slightly ashamed to ask himself but... what color underwear would she wear? Was it pink or black, maybe white? Was it a completely different color? The flag of somebody? What kind of underwear was it? Was it silky stuff? Was it the kind of undergarments you would find at Victoria's Secrets? Where they sultry? Simple? Did she wear boxer shorts or panties? Actual bras or sport bras?</p><p>He shouldn't think about something like this...</p><p>"You can help me with the zipper now and then you can look."</p><p>He opened his eyes, raising his head again and stepping up to zip the dress up. While doing so he admired her neck, how she held her hair, that she had actually left down today, up so that they didn't get stuck in the zipper. After having finished he brushed over her back once, feeling her shiver because of his touch.</p><p>When she turned around to show herself he lost his breath.</p><p>Just like he imagined. She looked absolutely fantastic in that damn dress. It showed off her slim small body perfectly, her shoulders free because of the lack of sleeves. With her hair down, smoothly falling over it. He really wanted her to wear it down more often and leave the messy bun away for some days.</p><p>"Amerika?"</p><p>When he looked up to her face he could see the bright blush slowly fading away, her eyes glimmering with worry but joy, probably about the dress she wears, and her glasses at the bridge of her nose. She pushed them up again and her blush renewed itself when she realized that his attention was on her face now.</p><p>"America you are really worrying me now.."</p><p>He really couldn't keep himself in check. If she spoke more he wouldn't be able to resist touching her anymore.</p><p>"Does it look good... or maybe it looks horrible and that's why you are staring so much? Oh Gott ich wette es sieht schrecklich aus! Du suchst wahrscheinlich nur die passenden Worte um mir klar zu machen wie schrecklich genau..! <strong>(Oh god I bet it looks awful! You're probably just looking for the right words to make me realize how terrible exactly..!)</strong>"</p><p>He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her as close as possible. She could probably feel his breath in her neck because he felt her shiver again.</p><p>"You don't know how beautiful you look. I'm trying to find the words to describe how you took my breath."</p><p>As he talked he could feel her tense up and grab his shoulders in return. The taller country pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck.</p><p>"Du gut... no... Du siehst gut aus, Germany. <strong>(You look good.)</strong>", he said in a terribly broken German. Again he felt her tense up even more, clenching her hands from gripping his shoulders and making it a bit painful. He was mildly embarrassed for failing at the beginning of his sentence, however, he was incredibly proud for having found the right words and arranged them correctly.</p><p>Then she shoved him away from her. The shock from being shoved so abruptly left him staring into her face, and when he saw it fall he knew that he must have looked incredibly hurt by the action, which he was, not that he was going to lie about that. Just as quickly as she had shoved him away, she pulled him closer again, this time it wasn't a hug however.</p><p>It was a kiss.</p><p>A small chaste kiss on his lips.</p><p>The moment she pulled away, both snapped their gaze to the other eyes and turned incredibly red. She stuttered for a moment, before forcing herself out of his grip and past him with fast steps, lifting up the skirt a bit so as to not step on it.</p><p>"Danke für die schmeichelnden Worte, Amerika. <strong>(Thanks for the flattering words, America.)</strong> I will show the dress to the others now.", and with that she was gone, closing the door behind her.</p><p>For what felt like 5 minutes America stood there, staring into nothingness before he realized what happened and let himself sink to the ground, pushing up his glasses and hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>She had kissed him. Germany had kissed him. His crush. Kiss on the lips.</p><p>He trembled while remembering how soft her lips felt. He would crave them any moment now, he knew it already. But if she kissed him and blushed so hard, didn't that mean she liked him back? Did he have a chance? He slowly nodded to himself. He would try everything to make her his now. He wouldn't stop until she was his. He would be the one to marry her, he would make sure of it.</p><p>With renewed energy and the thought of that small pleasure she gave him he made his way over to his family again, ready to take on the rest of this shopping tour. And maybe there was a small traitorous voice in his head that hoped France would make her wear more dresses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>